I'm Not That Girl
by Liesel Meminger
Summary: Sara realizes that she’s not the one for Grissom.


Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own nothing here ¬¬ CSI belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker and the lyrics are to the song "I'm Not That Girl", from Wicked The Musical.

Summary: Sara realizes that she's not the one for Grissom. Grillows. – You don't like it, you don't read it-

A.N.; Hey, here it is, my first CSI fanfiction. Are you proud of me, Griss? Since English is not my native language, if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes, please tell me.

I'm Not That Girl.

Sara stared at them trough the glass door of the lab. They were so obvious, so damn obvious. Everyone who stayed in the same room as those two for more than one minute would notice that they were in love. And they didn't even care to deny it. It was there, for anyone to see; their hands touching just a little too much, their gaze holding just a little too long. By the way they looked at each other when their hands touched, Sara could tell that Catherine's heart went in overdrive, just like hers did around the same guy.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

The shift came to an end, and Catherine was the first one to leave. Grissom went to his office to grab some paperwork and then followed her.

"Wow, wait a minute. That was Grissom whom I've just saw leaving? Actually _going home_?", Nick asked to nobody in particular.

He changed and everybody noticed. Now he would be the first one to leave, obviously to spend more time with her. Sara knew she could never have the same effect Catherine had on him. She was just not the one he had been looking for all his life.

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

Not so long ago, Sara had kept her hopes up. At the time, she couldn't help but think that he loved her too. But she was only dreaming, confusing a friendly smile with something more. Now she knew that they were not meant to be. They were just not good enough for each other. Or she was not good enough for him.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't loose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

Every single night, when she was in bed waiting for the sleep to kick in, she would think about him. About them together, as a couple, and even as a family. This kind of thoughts always made her sleep peacefully and happy, drifting off to a land where everything's possible. But everyday, as she dressed up to go to work, she would always feel the reality entering her mind, and she would feel sorry for herself for dreaming and wishing.

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

Sara knew she could never compete with Catherine. She never thought herself pretty, and Catherine, Catherine was gorgeous. Since her dancing days, she would turn the heads of every man that she crossed ways with. Even at the lab the men could not stop looking at her! Catherine had a smile that could lift up a room full of frustrated CSI's after a long shift and no solved cases, and she had a way that made impossible for any man to even think about resisting her.

Sara always thought that Catherine wasn't the right woman for Grissom. He deserved more, someone more intelligent, more conscious, someone more like Sara herself. But Grissom didn't choose her. He chose the other girl.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Golden hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

As Catherine walked down the aisle, dressed in a beautiful white dress embroidery with pearls, her hair curly and decorated with white roses, holding a bouquet of the same flowers, Sara imagined herself walking down to meet Grissom. She wished this was just a dream, a bad dream, that she would wake up tomorrow and find herself married to Grissom, not Catherine. She felt foolish and hopeless for thinking of such thing now. It was too late. She would never have Grissom. She would have to learn to live with it.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

This was it. They were there, in the altar, holding hands and staring lovingly at each other, and they would soon become husband and wife…

_There's a girl I know_

"I do", said Catherine, with tears in her eyes.

_He loves her so_

"I do", said Grissom, with a very uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"You may now kiss the bride"

They did as they were told, and the small crowd cheered, clapped and whistle. Everyone but Sara, who quietly made her way to the exit of the chapel.

_I'm not that girl_

The End.

A.N.; So, what do you think about it? Read and Review, pleeeeeeease. Pretty please? puppy eyes


End file.
